


Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Illyria

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [48]
Category: Angel: the Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Impregnation, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Illyria knows better than anyone that the Price of bargaining with the Dragon could be very messy. First posted as a blog exclusive chapter on February 28th, 2019.
Relationships: Illyria (AtS)/Harry Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 11





	Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Illyria

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on February 28th, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**The Dragon Does Illyria(Featuring Illyria from Angel)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Illyria crossed her arms, waiting for the powerful sorcerer she called upon. In all of the eternity which Illyria knew Hadrian Peverell, or whatever name he was calling himself this century, whether it be Potter, Evans, Kent, Radcliffe, Zod, or any number of aliases and identities, she never knew the Dragon to be late.  
  
One thing Illyria did know was Hadrian dictated his own terms. And so, she came face to face with the emerald eyed sorcerer, who appeared in front of her.  
  
“Illyria, it’s been a long time,” Hadrian said. “And I must say, your choice of vessels, is much...fetching.”  
  
Illyria disregarded Hadrian eying up her body. Incubi, it was their nature to treat every encounter with an attractive and abled body women as a sexual opportunity.  
  
“I have called upon you, because I need a favor.”  
  
“You know the price for my favor,” Hadrian said.  
  
“Yes, great one, I am well aware of what you want up front for payment,” Illyria said.  
  
“And I can see feel her, flashes, bits and pieces,” Hadrian said. “Winifred...she shares your infatuation with me...and that’s making the pull between us stronger….but then again, no woman, even one so as long lived as yourself, can resist the pull of the Dragon.”  
  
“Always tacky,” Illyria said. “And yet, somehow, you still find your way between a woman’s legs.”  
  
“Especially yours.”  
  
Hadrian closed the gap and kissed Illyria, who aggressively kissed back. The two aggressively groped each other’s bodies, as if a power play had been locked into place. Illyria’s tongue locked into his, but had been pushed back, as Hadrian aggressively plundered her throat with more swipes of his tongue.  
  
“The price I want is quite within your reach to pay,” Hadrian said. “And quite within your abilities.”  
  
Hadrian grabbed Illyria’s pussy through her bodysuit, causing her to just break out into pleasure. Oh, the heat just erupting through her body only increased. Hadrian slightly rubbed against Illyria’s body, undoing the clothing she wore, until she was completely naked.  
  
There had always been a bed a blink of an eye away. Illyria decided turnabout was fair play and shredded Hadrian’s shit off, ripping it from him and pulling Hadrian into a deep kiss.  
  
“That’s going on your bill,” Hadrian told her.  
  
To demonstrate, Hadrian squeezed Illyria’s ass, and revealed the carpet did in fact match the drapes. An unruly mess of purple pubic hair, combined with a wet pussy, exposed itself. Properly moist and ready to red, Illyria’s legs spread for him.  
  
The pants were the final barrier and they had been revealed. It had been a long time since they encountered each other and Illyria remembered just how large Hadrian was. She locked her legs around Hadrian’s hips, and pulled him closer towards her.  
  
“I need you inside me,” Illyria told him, aggression burning through her violet eyes.  
  
“I know.”  
  
The time for playing games were done, and the time for action was. Hadrian spread apart Illyria’s lips, the new vessel rather tight, and she felt very nice around the tip of his cock as her warm heat submerged him inside. Illyria, grasping on his back, pushed deep inside of her body.  
  
No matter how much Illyria hated herself for it, something about Hadrian joining her like this just seemed right. It did not matter if they were mortal, slayer, witch, vampire, demon, or anything else, the Dragon held a very powerful pull over the woman underneath him.  
  
“Oooh, yes!” cried Illyria. “You big-cock bastard, you know where to stick it!”  
  
The purple hair matting Illyria’s face brought Hadrian a flare of desire. Deep within his body, his swollen testicles slapping down onto him. Hadrian rocking up and down onto her body, making her just cry out in pleasure. Illyria tightened her heels around his ass, with those balls just dancing against her, full with so much life bringing seed that Illyria wondered just how many women they could breed before they were drenched.  
  
Given the number of daughters Hadrian littered through history, likely as many as he wanted. Hadrian rocked deeper inside of her body, each thrust burying deep inside of her body. Illyria’s hot body reached up, her insides turning into molten jelly from all of the ways which Hadrian pleasured her. Hadrian, locking his fingers around her nipples, gave them a very hearty squeeze.  
  
“Oooh, yes,” Illyria breathed.  
  
“You’re never one to be repetitive.”  
  
“I just...forgot how big this cock is,” Illyria said. “Oh, it stretches me out so good….”  
  
“Or maybe, your vessel isn’t used to feeling such pleasure,” Hadrian said.  
  
That could be the case too. The host body Illyria is, it compromised her ability to think straight, on rare occasions. Normally during very high levels of emotions, and having Hadrian bury himself into her at such an increased velocity was one of those rare occassions.  
  
The first orgasm in centuries visited Illyria and she made sure to clamp down onto Hadrian. The escalation of pleasure increased deep within her. Illyria’s nails sinking into Hadrian’s neck as he bent down showing just how horny she was and how much she really wanted it. And how deeply Hadrian gave it to her.  
  
Any mortal man and Illyria could tear them in half with how tightly she clamped down onto them. Yet, the Dragon transcended every known classification a person could be. Another mind shattering orgasm exploded through Illyria, causing her body to just lose it completely with a very intense orgasm.  
  
“Not used to this...agreed,” Illyria breathed. “Not used...to the pleasure...how good it feels.”  
  
Hadrian touched her body all over and rocked Illyria to the next wave of pleasure. Her insides hugged up against Hadrian. The tantric energy Hadrian demanded as payment was a feast. And Illyria’s sexy body, just writhed up and down on the bed, crying in pleasure.  
  
“No, you’re not used to this, but you’ll get reacquainted with it, I’m sure.”  
  
Now the dam busted open, Illyria had a taste. It was not too long before Illyria straddled Hadrian and rode the hell out of him. Normally when a woman took a position on top, it showed how control she was. With Hadrian on the other hand, it showed just how much he manipulated Illyria.  
  
So the orgasm came, fluid and very good. Illyria saturated his manhood with the juices which he craved. Every single push inside of her body, rocked the woman.  
  
The warmth of Illyria’s tight core shifting around Hadrian made it very hard to hold back. Desire increased the faster Hadrian pushed into her.  
  
“Let me make you scream a little bit more,” Hadrian told her.  
  
Illyria, knowing what was to come, indulged Hadrian in his wishes. She came, extremely hard. The tightening around his tool increased. She tried to milk Hadrian all the way to the end. The orgasm hitting both of their bodies coming close to overtaking them during this good round.  
  
True to Hadrian’s word, he made Illyria come, again and again and again. To the point where payment had been secondary to getting herself off. Illyria wrapped her arms around Hadrian, squeezing his neck and crying out in pleasure the deeper she pushed into her.  
  
“You bastard, how can you make me feel so good?”  
  
“I know you like a book,” Hadrian said. “And not only do you have your own pleasure points, but she does as well.”  
  
Hadrian’s finger worked down the back of Illyria’s leg and she just let it go. Thrashing and moaning all of the times she came down onto Hadrian, breathing in heavily. Oh, yes she thought that the end would come and it would be purely magical when it did.  
  
“I know you, better than you know yourself,” Hadrian breathed to her. “Remember that, and accept that, and the world will be open.”  
  
Illyria closed down onto him. She would very much like to get Hadrian to finish before she hit at least a dozen orgasms. However, that did not seem to be on Illyria’s side. Each time Hadrian brought her to a finish, slowly edging her along the way, Illyria felt more and more subdued, succumbing to his will.  
  
Easy, easy as everything. Hadrian set Illyria off with the slightest of touches. The Dragon did not stay in business for centuries without knowing how to get his money’s worth. And knowing how to test the limits of any woman, no matter how hot they were.  
  
Illyria bounced faster in an attempt to get him off, rubbing her body against his. She whispered dirty words in any number of languages, some of them lost to the annals of time. All of them, understood by Hadrian and all of them making the Dragon just shove himself into her.  
  
“I haven’t heard that one in a long time,” Hadrian said. “But, with experience comes certain rewards, doesn’t it?”  
  
The deep moans in his ear, losing coherence with each passing instant and Illyria’s loins, scorching hot, was destroying Hadrian’s self control. Although he fucked her since before sunset and now as the sun rose, Hadrian was still going strong.  
  
Eventually, all good things came to an end. The number of orgasms Illyria experience rocked her to the core, causing her to be a sopping, sticky mess of arousal, and incoherent thoughts. Hadrian speared deep inside of her body, tightly into her.  
  
“Ready to be bred by me again?”  
  
“Yes, give me more of your daughters,” Illyria moaned in his ear.  
  
Hadrian pumped a huge load inside of her body. His fertile load sprayed inside of Illyria’s body, causing her to clutch and release to make sure all of Hadrian’s life bringing essence fired straight into her womb.  
  
Illyria, just breathing in pleasure, closed her eyes. Hadrian brushed the strands of hair away from her beautiful face and kissed her several times over, Illyria wrapping tightly around him with each kiss.  
  
Now that the payment was out of the way, they could proceed.  
  
“Now, about our deal?”  
 **End.**


End file.
